Jet aircraft typically include turbofan propulsion systems (or “jet engines”), such as those that power modern commercial aircraft, typically include thrust reversing structure. These structures often include a translating sleeve configured to expose a cascade during a thrust reversing operation. The translating sleeve translates on a track beam.